


The Name on My Wrist

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: The Name On My Wrist [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BDSM, Contract, Dom Jared, Dom Misha, Dom/sub, I will add more tags as I go, Jensen and Misha aren't with Daneel or Vicki, M/M, Soulmates, Sub Genevieve, Sub Jensen, look to the rest of the series for porn, no actual porn in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where the name of your soulmate is on your wrist and which wrist it is on determines if you are a dom or a sub, Jensen and Misha meet on the set of supernatural and realize they are soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it you?

Misha anxiously rubbed the cuff on his right wrist, the cuff that covered the name of his soulmate and meant that he was a natural Dom. The cuff he was wearing wasn’t his regular cuff, it was a cuff to go with his costume for the new role he was starting today. He was told that the name of his costars were Jensen Ackles and Jared Padaleki that would be all well and good if the Name on his wrist wasn’t Jensen. 

Misha was sitting in his trailer trying not to let himself get his hopes up that Jensen was his Jensen. Of course he couldn’t be sure until he found out if the name on Jensen’s wrist was Dimitri or Misha. It was equally possible for both names to be on the wrist on his soulmate. For trans people the name on their soulmate’s wrist would change to the prefered name once it was decided, the same goes for people that changed their name. But for Misha he was named Dimitri but has always been called Misha, however he has never actually changed his name.

He sighed and pushed the thoughts away, he wouldn’t know until he knew. He sat back and started going over his lines until they needed him for make up.

Soon he was called for and he followed the AD to the makeup trailer, “Oh, Jensen is in there so you will get to meet him.”

Misha’s breath hitched and he nodded “okay cool.”

The AD smiled and left to go do other stuff.

Misha took a deep breath and murmured to himself “it's now or never.” He walked into the trailer.

Jensen looked up when he heard the door open “Hi!”

Misha smiled a little “Um Jensen?”

Jensen smiled and nodded.

“May I speak with you in private for a moment?”

Jensen looked at Jeanie the hair stylist “I will be right back”, she nodded and he stood up. He gestured to the door with his left hand which had a cuff showing he was a sub. 

Misha nodded and stepped out again. “So I am Misha Collins but my given name is Dimitri Krushnic, and the name on my wrist is Jensen. I just wanted to get this out of the way, is the name on your wrist either of mine?”

Jensen froze for a moment then removed his cuff and showed Misha his wrist. On it it said “Misha”.  
Misha sighed with relief and took off the cuff he was wearing and showed the man standing next to him the word “Jensen”.

Jensen dropped to his knees. “Sir.”

Misha smiled a little “Stand up Jensen, you don’t have to do that. We barely know anything about each other, let alone have made a contract.” Misha helped Jensen up.

Jensen looked at Misha smiling “I didn’t want to let myself to believe.”

Misha nodded “Me neither, that’s why I wanted to get it over with, so that if my name wasn’t on your wrist I could move on and stop wondering.”

Jensen smiled and hugged Misha.

Misha hugged back “I was looking for you for so long.”

Jensen nodded “Me too.”

Misha reluctantly pulled away, “we should probably go back in, they will come looking for us.”

Jensen nodded and went back in the trailer and Misha followed him.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha learn a little about each other.

Misha couldn’t help but smile as they walked in, he had met his soulmate! He was on cloud nine, nothing could ruin his day! 

Jensen was beaming as they walked in and Zabrina and Jeanie looked at them confused before Jeanie realized “Oh my god! You are soulmates!”

Jensen smiled and rubbed the back of his neck “Yeah um, that’s what he wanted to talk to me about.”

Zabrina smiled “Well congratulations guys!”

Misha smiled “Thank you very much” he held his hand out “I’m Misha by the way.”

Zabrina shook his hand “I’m Zabrina and this is Jeanie.” She gestured to the woman next to her.

Jeanie shook Misha’s hand “You are a very lucky man.”

Misha chuckled “Yeah, I’m starting to get that.”

Jensen blushed and looked down, “we should probably let them get us ready.”

Misha nodded and sat down in the chair Zabrina gestured too. 

Jensen sat down in the chair he was sitting in before and took out some candy and offered some to Misha “Want some?”

Misha took a few pieces “Thank you very much.” He popped one into his mouth “Why do you have candy in the makeup trailer anyway?”

Jensen laughed “Jared got me in the habit, he has the worst sweet tooth of all of us.”

Misha smiled and nodded as he let Zabrina do his makeup. 

Jensen sat back and let Jeanie do her work.

Soon they were both done and they both stood up. 

Jensen looked at Misha and shyly asked “Do you want to hang out in my trailer until they need us on set?”

Misha smiled “Yeah that sounds good.”

Jensen smiled “This way.” Jensen lead the way to his trailer and opened the door. 

Misha stepped in and smiled “this is very nice!”

Jensen blushed “Thank you, I try to make it comfortable.”

Misha nodded “I can definitely understand that.”

Jensen nodded “Please make yourself comfortable.”

Misha nodded and sat on the couch.

“Can I get you a glass of water or something?”

Misha shook his head “No thank you, Jensen. Come sit down and talk.”

Jensen sat down on the couch “What do you want to talk about?”  
Misha shrugged “Tell me about yourself. Where are you from?”

“I’m from Dallas Texas.” Jensen shrugged.

Misha smiled “I’m from Boston, well, Bostonish.”

Jensen chuckled and nodded. 

“do you have any siblings?”

Jensen nodded “Yeah I have a brother Josh and a sister Mackenzie.” 

Misha nodded “I have two sisters, Elizabeth and Danielle, and I have a brother, Sasha.” 

Jensen smiled and nodded “How did you get into acting?”

Misha laughed “That is a very long story.”

“Oh okay, maybe you can tell me when we know we have more time.”

Misha nodded “Deal.”

Jensen smiled “Good, what do you do for fun?” 

Misha shrugged “I am a carpenter and like doing stuff with my hands. I like hiking and stuff.”

“That’s cool, I like hiking and outdoors stuff too.”

Misha grinned and nodded, “we will have to go hiking together sometime.”

Jensen beamed “Yeah, that would be fun!”

Just then there was a knock on the door and an AD stuck their head in, “They’re ready for you on set.”

Misha nodded and stood up and held a hand out to Jensen to help him up.

Jensen took it and stood “thanks.”

Misha didn’t let go of the hand and neither did Jensen but when they started moving they realized it wouldn’t work and dropped their hands and walked out the door following the AD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! The next will be coming soon!
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas for what is to come!


	3. Meeting Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha meets his soulmate's large best friend.

After the first take Misha could tell Jensen and Jim were confused at what he was doing but he shrugged and figured they would ask if they wanted too. They worked for a while later before they broke for lunch.

Jensen went over to Misha, “Want to have lunch with me and Jared.”

Misha put his script down and looked at Jensen and could tell it was important to him “Yeah okay. That sounds fun.”

Jensen smiled and lead the way to the kraft services.

When they were about halfway there Misha slipped his hand into Jensens.

Jensen looked down at their hands and beamed. 

Once they got to the kraft services table they let their hands go so they could hold their plates and put the food on them.

Suddenly a huge man walked over and smiled “Hey Jensen!”

Misha looked up slightly frightened, but Jensen looked up and smiled “Jared, we’ll meet you at our usual table!”

Jared nodded “Sounds good!”

Misha relaxed a little when he realized the large man was Jared.

Jensen chuckled “no need to be frightened of Jared, he’s just a big puppy.”

Misha smiled and nodded and put some food on his plate.

Jensen finished filling his plate and lead the way to a table and sat down. 

Misha sat down next to him and smiled “If I get to eat like this everyday, I’m going to have to start running longer in the mornings.”

Jensen laughed “I know what you mean. I had to pick up my exercise regiment too.” 

Misha nodded and they both started eating.

Soon Jared came over and sat across from them and held his hand out to Misha. “Hi, I’m Jared. Am I right in assuming you’re Misha?”

Misha shook his hand “Hello, yes, you would be correct.”

“The Misha? Like Jensen’s soulmate Misha?”

Misha and Jensen both nodded happily and glanced at each other.

Jared nodded and became serious, “Treat him right. If you hurt him in anyway he doesn’t want, I will hurt you in many ways you won’t want.”

Misha swallowed and nodded. “You will be pleased to know I have no intention of ever hurting him in anyway that we do not detail in our contract or talk about at length before hand.”

Jared nodded happy with that. “So where are you living right now?”

Misha swallowed what he was eating and replied, “The studio has me set up in an apartment downtown.”

Jensen nodded “There are some good apartments there. Jared and I lived together in one last year.”

Misha nods, “The one I am in is pretty nice, a little small, I would like at least two bedrooms if possible and maybe a bigger kitchen, but I suppose it is fine for one guy.”

Jared nods and glances at Jensen then resumes eating.

“So this Genevieve we will be working with tomorrow, do you think she is your Genevieve?”

Jared paused then shrugged “Maybe, but I mean what’s the chance that both of us meet our soulmates within twenty four hours?”

Jensen nodded “True but it would be awesome if she was your soulmate.”

Misha nodded in agreement with a full mouth.

Jared rolled his eyes “Just yesterday you were telling me you didn’t want to get your hopes up so you didn’t get disappointed.”

“Yeah but look at me now!”

He scoffed, “Do you guys have a plan for when you will make your contract?”

Misha swallowed his food, “I was hoping to maybe go on at least a few dates before talking about the contract.”

Jensen nodded “That’s what I was thinking too.”

Jared nodded “That’s cool.”

After they finished eating Jared went back to work and Misha and Jensen went back to Jensen’s trailer to talk more until they were needed on set again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!   
> Next I think I am going to do three dates and then they will do their contract. After that there won't be much of a plot.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen go on their first date.
> 
> This in this chapter they do briefly talk about "Karla", if you would like to avoid it it starts at; Jensen laughed and thought “Actually I don’t think I have any roles I regret, what about you?” and ends when at "wow that is some messed up stuff."

After they were wrapped for the day Misha went over to Jensen. “would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?”

Jensen smiled “I would love that, just can I go home and freshen up a little?”

Misha smiled and nodded “I would like to freshen up as well how about I pick you up at your place at six thirty?”

Jensen nodded “That sounds good. Hang on let me write my address down for you.”

Misha nodded and waited.

Jensen wrote his address and phone number on a piece of scrap paper, “There is my address and my number.”

“Thank you, I will put it in my phone. Let me give you mine.” Misha wrote his own address and phone number on a different piece of scrap and handed it to Jensen.

“Thanks.”

Misha nodded “I will see you soon.” 

Jensen nodded “Six thirty.”

Misha kissed Jensen’s cheek and smiled then walked away to his car.

Jensen touched the spot on his cheek where Misha kissed him and beamed before walking to his car.

Misha held the bouquet of daisies in one hand and knocked on Jensen’s door.

Jensen opened the door with a smile, “Hi come on in I will just be a minute. I can’t find my other shoe.”

Misha chuckled and stepped in. He held out the flowers, “These are for you.”

Jensen gasped and took them into his hands “thank you! They are beautiful!” He breathed deeply and smelled the flowers.

Misha smiled “how about I put them in some water while you finish getting ready?”

Jensen nodded “sounds good, there are some vases in the cupboard above and to the left of the sink.” He handed the bouquet to Misha. 

Misha took it and nodded “go find your shoe.” He went into the kitchen.

Jensen went on the hunt for the missing shoe.

Misha found a vase and put the flowers in it along with some water. Then he placed the vase on the table and arranged it in a pleasing way.

Soon Jensen came back, this time wearing a blazer over his button up and both shoes.

Misha smiled up at him, “you look fantastic!”

Jensen blushed a little “thank you, you look really good too.”

Misha smiled “thank you, are you ready to go?” 

Jensen nodded “yeah, I think so.”

“Great, I was thinking we would go and see Inside Out then I made reservations for us at a restaurant.” 

Jensen smiled “I have heard Inside Out is really good. I have been wanting to see it.”

Misha nodded “that's what I have heard too.” 

They walked out to Misha's car and Misha opened the passenger door for Jensen.

Jensen smiled and got in “thank you.” 

Once Jensen was in Misha closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

Jensen smiled at him, “so do you get to see movies often?”

Misha started the car and smiled as he pulled out of his parking spot. “No, unfortunately not. I wish I did but usually I am either too busy or don't have anyone to go with.” 

Jensen nodded “same with me, very occasionally me and Jared will get out to see something but not very often.”

Misha smiled and nodded as he drove, “and we're actors, so for some reason everyone just assumes you see all the movies or tv shows that are out.”

Jensen laugh and agreed “I know, right?! Like does every doctor read every single medical report that comes out?”

Misha laughed and nodded.

Soon they got to the movie theater and got out of the car. As they were walking up to the building Misha slipped his hand into Jensen’s. 

Jensen smiled at their linked hands.

Misha opened the door with his free hand and Jensen stepped through, “thanks.”

Misha nodded and followed Jensen through the door and pulled out his wallet as they walked up to the box office. “Two tickets to Inside out please.”

The person in the box nodded and typed into the computer “That comes out to $17.09.”

Jensen frowned “I can pay, you don’t need too.”

Misha shook his head “I asked you on the date, that means I pay for it.” he handed the cashier his card.

They took it and handed it back with the tickets, “your film will be in theater number six.”

Misha nodded “thank you.”

The soulmates walked into the lobby area where the concessions were. 

Misha looked at Jensen, “Do you want anything to drink or something? We probably shouldn’t eat too much here because we still have dinner, but drinking some shouldn’t hurt.”  
Jensen nodded “I think I just want a water.”

Misha nodded as well, “that’s what I was thinking too.”

They both stepped up to the counter and bought their bottles of water.

Misha smiled and held Jensen’s hand “ready to go find our seats?”

Jensen nodded “Yeah I always like watching the previews.”

“Me too, I like to see what will be coming out even if I don’t ever see them.” Misha started guiding them to the theater marked with the number six. They stopped looking out at the seats, “It looks like we got early enough to have most of the seats to choose from. Where would you like to sit?”

“I like the middle.”

Misha nodded and started walking toward the middle rows, he stopped by the first middle row with the railing in front, “This row good.”

Jensen nodded and they started walking down that row to the middle of the room. They stopped at about the middle and sat down.

Misha smiled and opened his water, “I have recently started to watch movies like this that are meant for kids and really liking it because a lot of times there are jokes and stuff for adults.”

Jensen chuckled “every so often I will watch a kids movie, but I don’t tend to seek them out.” 

Misha nodded “Yeah, I mostly watch them on Netflix. I think I started one day when I was sick and just wanted to watch something sick and easy, so now they keep being recommended to me.”

Jensen laughed “Yeah, it’s weird how that happens.”

They both turn their attention to the screen and watch for a bit until there is a clip of someone climbing rocks that are falling but moving slower than the rocks and Misha scoffs, “Right because that is possible.”

Jensen smiled and nodded “right it should be like a treadmill.”

Misha nodded and they both fell silent again.

Soon the movie started and they watched laughing at the jokes but when it came to the point Bing Bong was fading in The Abyss, Jensen sniffled and leaned his head on Misha’s shoulder.

Misha smiled and wrapped an arm around his sub’s shoulders and held him close. 

They stayed in that position until the end of the movie. 

When they got in the car and Misha started it Jensen smiled and started singing the Bing Bong song.

Misha laughed and sang along. 

Soon they got to the restaurant and Misha parked the car and got out. He walked around to the other side of the car and opened Jensen’s door for him.

“Thank you.”

Misha smiled and bowed a little.

Jensen laughed and got out.

Misha laughed and closed the door. He held Jensen’s hand as they walked to the door of the restaurant.

Jensen opened the door and Misha walked through.

“Thank you.”

Jensen nodded and followed him in.

Misha walked up to the Maitre d “We have a reservation for two.”

She nodded “What was the name?”

“Oh, Collins.”

She marked off a table on the paper on the table then grabbed two menus, “alright, follow me.”

Misha nodded and held Jensen’s hand as they followed he to a table for two. He pulled a chair out for Jensen.

Jensen smiled and sat down “Thank you.”

Misha smiled and nodded then sat in his own chair.

The Maitre d placed the menus in front of them and the wine list on the side, “Your waiter will be with you shortly.

Misha nodded “Thank you.”

The woman walked away and Misha and Jensen picked up their menus.

Jensen gasped “Do you want to share some bacon wrapped scallops for an appetizer?”

Misha smiled “Yeah that sounds good to me!”

Jensen smiled and looked back at the menu.

Misha looked at the menu for a little bit then picked up the wine list. “Would you like to share a bottle of Chardonnay?”

Jensen nodded “That sounds good.”

Misha smiled and set the menu and wine list to the side. 

Jensen set his menu to the side as well.

A waiter came over “Hello, my name is Elliot, I will be your server tonight. Can I start you with anything to drink?”

Misha looked up at him and smiled “Yes can we both have some waters? And we would like a bottle of Chardonnay.”

Elliot nodded “Would you like any appetizers I can get started for you?’

Misha nodded “We would like the bacon wrapped scallops.”

He nodded “Alright I will get your drinks right out.” he left.

Misha looked at Jensen “I hope you don’t mind I ordered for you.”

Jensen shook his head “No I like seeing your dom side come out.”

Misha smiled “Oh alright. If you would like I can order both of our meals.”

Jensen nodded “I think I would like that. I would like the oyster pasta if that is okay.”

Misha nodded “That sounds good, I think I will have the shrimp alfredo.”

 

“That looked good too. I thought about it.”

 

The waiter came back with the wine and waters, “Alright and your scallops will be out in a few minutes. Are you ready to order?”

Misha nodded “Yes, I will have the shrimp alfredo and he will have the oyster pasta.”

Elliot nodded and wrote it down “Okay I will be back with the appetizer soon, anything else I can get you?”

Misha shook his head, “No thank you.”

He nodded and walked away.

Misha poured the wine into their glasses and handed one to Jensen, who took it and took a sip.

Jensen looked at the dom sitting across from him, “I was thinking…”

Misha looked at him to continue as he sipped his own wine.

“I know we agreed we would wait a little bit before we did our contract but, you are my soul mate and my dom and I don’t want to wait that long.”

Misha put the wine glass down and took Jensen’s hands in his, “How about this, sense tonight we are drinking, and I want both of us to be completely sober when we make our contract, we wait till tomorrow night. I can go to your place or you can come to mine wherever you are comfortable, and we will order take out and do our contract.”

Jensen smiled and nodded “That sounds good.”

Misha smiled and took one hand away and drank a little of his water. “Good.”

They chatted for a bit then Elliot brought out the scallops and two small plates for them. 

“Can I get you anything else?”

Misha shook his head and Elliot left. 

Jensen picked one of the scallops up and took a bite “Oh wow! This is amazing!”

Misha smiled as he took one for himself, Misha took a bite and moaned a little and nodded in agreement.

As they ate they talked a little about their lives and somehow they got on the topic of roles they regret doing.

Jensen laughed and thought “Actually I don’t think I have any roles I regret, what about you?”

“I can think of one especially, have you heard of Paul Bernardo?”

Jensen thought for a moment then shook his head.

“Well he was a serial rapist and murderer, but the things is I didn't know that when I took the job.”

Jensen face palmed. 

“There were other awful things about that movie too.”

Jensen sipped his wine “really? Like what?”

“Well to start with, the director was a real creep. After one scene where my character brutally raped a young girl he told me it was ‘hot’. Also the character really got in my head I found that during my morning runs I would find myself leering at young girls and stuff. So after that I really just wanted to finish the movie and never have anything to do with it again.”

“Wow, that is some messed up stuff.”

Misha nodded “I know, I much preferred my role in Nip Tuck where I played a yoga instructor and wanted a penis decrease because I couldn't stop giving myself blow jobs.”

Jensen laughed “yeah that would definitely be more fun.”

Misha smiled and sipped his wine.

They talked for a bit more and soon their main course was served.

Misha smiled and sat back to give the waiter room to place it in front of him, “wow, that looks amazing!”

Jensen smiled and nodded.

Elliot smiled “would you like some parmesan?” Both of them nodded and he grabbed the grater, “tell me when to stop.” He grated some over Jensen’s plate then Misha's. “Anything else I can get you?”

They both shook their heads.

“Alright enjoy.” He walked away.

They both happily ate and talked in between bites. 

After a while Elliot came by “Are either of you interested in dessert?”

Both of them shook their heads. 

 

“Alright I will be right out with the check”

Misha smiled and nodded and he left.

Jensen smiled at Misha “The food was amazing.”

Misha nodded “I’m glad you enjoyed it, my food was very good as well.”

Soon they had paid and drove back to Jensen’s place. 

Jensen looked at Misha “will you be at work tomorrow?”

Misha thought for a moment “Um yes I think I will be.”

The green eyed man nodded “So I will see you then.”

The blue eyed one smiled “Of course. We will figure out our plans for tomorrow night then.”

Jensen smiled. 

Misha leaned in and kissed Jensen.

Jensen melted into the kiss.

Soon Misha pulled away, “Goodnight Jensen.”

Jensen smiled “Goodnight Misha.”

Misha smiled and walked back to his car and got in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I changed my mind about three dates before the contract, I got impatient, fight me. The contract should be the next chapter, assuming I stick with this plan. Tell me what you think!


	5. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen create their contract

The next day they worked together happily, but throughout out the day Misha got frustrated with how often Jensen talked down about himself.

It turned out that the actress Genevieve was “Jared’s” Genevieve and so they all celebrated the two couples with cookies.

At the end of the day Misha talked to Jensen, “where would you prefer to be tonight?”

Jensen shrugged “my place?”

Misha smiled and nodded “okay, how about I follow you there? Cause I have my car.”

Jensen nodded “sounds good.”

Misha kissed his cheek “see you soon.” He smiled and walked to his car.

Jensen walked to his own.

They both drove to Jensen’s apartment.

Soon the were both sitting on the couch with Misha's laptop on the coffee table.

Misha checked the time “how about we order food before we start?” 

Jensen nodded “that sounds good. What were you thinking?”

“Pizza?”

He nodded again “want to do it online?”

“Sure, where do you usually get it?”

“I like dominoes.”

Misha nodded and went to the site “what do you like on it?”

“Pepperoni and mushrooms usually, but I'm good with anything as long as it isn't taco pizza or pineapple.”

“Okay, I like pepperoni and mushrooms too let's get that.” Misha placed the order, “I also got some Parmesan bread bites.”

Jensen nodded “sounds good.”

Misha nodded and sat back with the laptop. “How about we start with your hard limits?”

Jensen nodded “mine are blood, knives, needles, and scat.”

“Those are mine too.” Misha wrote in the contract “what about your soft limits?”

“Um whips and piercings.”

Misha nodded and added them “we can add or change this at any point, okay?”

Jensen nodded “alright.”

“So if you think of anything we will put it in.”

Jensen nodded and sat back “rules now?”

Misha nodded “I think I would like to get you two collars.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to be able to make sure we both know when we are scening and when we aren't.” 

Jensen nodded “that makes sense.”

Misha nodded “I was thinking we would have two sets of rules. We would have the rules that are always in place and then some basic scene rules that would be a bit more flexible on a scene to scene basis.”

Jensen nodded “that sounds good to me. What are the rules?”

“Well I have a few I have been thinking about but I want you to want them as well.”

The sub nodded.

“I will start with just the base rules.”

“Okay.”

“I never want you to lie or hide anything from me.”

Jensen nodded.

“Well surprises and presents and stuff you can hide from me but not anything else.”

Jensen smiled and nodded “okay that sounds good to me.”

Misha nodded and typed it in, “alright next rule I will have some part in helping you with, you have to take care of yourself.”

Jensen nodded.

“I don't want to ever hear you talk down about yourself. Not unless it is part of the dirty talk, and believe me, I will be able to tell.”

Jensen swallowed and nodded “I agree to the rule but you may have to punish me a few times before I get used to it.”

Misha nodded “I understand that but I want you to be aware that those three rules will be our most important rules in our relationship, for those especially I would like to give permission to Jared to punish you if I am not around or am unable to punish you myself, would you be alright with that?”

Jensen nodded.

“I need your verbal consent on this one Jensen.”

“Yes, sir. I agree to having Jared punish me for breaking those three rules when you are not available.”

Misha smiled reassuringly “thank you, everything we are talking about you will be able to safe word out of if you need too. I will be sure Jared knows your limits and your safe words.”

Jensen nodded “okay.”

Misha typed into the contract, “the last rule that will always be in place is that you will not be allowed to come without my permission.”

Jensen nodded “I am okay with that rule.”

Misha smiled and typed.

There was a knock on the door.

Jensen stood up “that will probably be the pizza.”

Misha nodded and sat the computer aside.

Jensen answered the door and paid for the pizza.

Misha got some plates out then walked back to the couch “how about we take a break from the contract while we eat and watch a little TV?”

Jensen smiled and nodded “that sounds good to me!”

Misha nodded and sat down and opened the pizza and Parmesan bites.

Jensen turned on the tv and went to discovery channel “this okay?”

Misha nodded “yeah, I think so.” He handed Jensen a plate of food.

Jensen took the plate and sat back leaning against Misha.

Misha sat back with his own plate and they both began eating as they watched the TV.

After a bit they both started laughing at the “proof” for alien abductions that the show was presenting.

Soon the show was don and they had finished eating and Misha turned to Jensen “want to continue the contract?”

Jensen nodded and turned off the TV. “Scene rules next?” 

Misha nodded and grabbed the laptop. “Would you like to suggest a rule?”

Jensen blushed a little and nodded “I want to only be allowed to speak unless spoken too unless you tell me I can talk freely.”

Misha nodded “I am okay with that rule.” He typed it in. “I want you to call me sir or master.” 

Jensen smiled and nodded.

Misha smiled and typed “I want you to follow all of my orders including non verbal orders that I will teach you.”

Jensen nodded.

Misha “we will add more rules as our relationship develops.”

Jensen nodded “and you have the authority to punish me for breaking any of the rules.”

"What are your safe words?"

"Cheer-leading to pause and home run to stop."

Misha nodded and finished it up. “Is your printer this one?” He pointed to one of the available wireless printers.

Jensen looked and nodded.

Misha saved and printed the contract.

Jensen got up and got the contracts and brought them and two pens back.

Misha smiled “thank you.” Misha took a pen and a copy and signed.

Jensen did the same then they switched.

When they finished they filed them away and smiled at each other and sat back on the couch together.

Misha wrapped his arm around Jensen's shoulders. “Want to watch tv and look for collars online?”

Jensen smiled and nodded.

Misha smiled “you find something you want to watch.”

Jensen nodded and turned the tv on finding Futurama.

Misha got the computer and looked for collars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut starts soon I promise!
> 
> Please leave me comments!


End file.
